hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Serengeti
Background Before coming to the HCL, and even sometimes during his day job when not fighting, Leo likes to fight lions on the Safari trail. He was fired once for punching too many animals, including a rhino, in the face. He was rehired when he was recognized by a former patron of the safari guide business. His fame has led to a resurgance of African Safari trails, but he was been told to keep punching to a minimum. He likes the ones that try to attack the safari vehicle as those are the most vicious. Leo is the very first HCL Heavyweight Champion, and is one of the most dangerous fighters utilizing all forms of submission. He honed his submission skills by fighting young lions in their natural games and fights. Leo is usually silent, preferring his attack to be his main form of contact. Very few times he has been approached for an actual interview in fear of giving away some of his top secrets to people in the HCL Heavyweight division. However, he is appreciative of the HCL for giving him a home away from the Safari and a chance to become the beast he was born to be. He is also an activist for conservation programs stating "I can't admire the beauty and/or punch these animals if they go extinct!" At KUMITE 11, it was announced that Serengeti will be competing for KUMITE in the 2015 Heavyweight KUMITE tournament. His debut fight took place at KUMITE 13 in January 2015. MMA record |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-6 | Albert Munch | Submission (Armbar) | KUMITE 34 | October 16, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:18 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-6 | "Bo" Ryoku Tokage | Submission (Armbar) | KUMITE 30 | June 12, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:48 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 9-6 | Curtis Prancer | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 25 | January 1, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-5 | Nobuyuki Hidoi | Decision | KUMITE 23 | November 19, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-5 | The Big Kabongo | KO (Knees) | KUMITE 21 | September 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:31 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-4 | Andriy Zaporizhia | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 17 | May 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:33 | Sapporo, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-3 | Hirohiro Takahakahida | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 15 | March 14, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Osaka, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-3 | Lukas Galingas | Submission (Ankle lock) | KUMITE 13 | January 1, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:30 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | Artemis Kroop | KO (Left hook) | HCL 33 | August 31, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:45 | Modesto, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-3 | Aaron Blue | KO (Left hook) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:14 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-2 | Jorgi Magumbo | TKO (Punches) | HCL 22 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 1:05 | Morin Heights, Quebec | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-1 | Jorgi Magumbo | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 18 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 5 |align=center| 5:00 | Los Angeles, California | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-0 | Curtis Prancer | Submission (Guillotine choke) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:05 | Waco, Texas | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship, Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-0 | Jorgi Magumbo | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:19 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Final for the HCL Heavyweight Championship, Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Albert Munch | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:49 | Kamloops, British Columbia | HW Semifinal, Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Rodolfo Cruz | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Saginaw, Michigan | HW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Salvador Topanopoulos | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 1 | May 19, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----